Under the Moonlit Night
by Sam.tupperware
Summary: An uncommon homeless, Kagome lives her life alone, but only to be disrupted by an unknown business man, who proved to the world his value when they said he wouldn't amount to anything. Now he wants to give her what she's lost and rightfully deserve: love
1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:** I completely (95%) changed this story, just because when I first began, I was only sixteen at the time. Now, new provoking thoughts of story plotlines came along with the age. So for those who read this before, just read it over, again. It's better. I swear.

This applies to this entire story "Under the Moonlit Night--I_ don't own Inuyasha or anything affiliated with the series or characters OR any songs any characters (which I do not own) sings, mumble, scream, etc.._

* * *

**Under the Moonlit Night**

* * *

_**Chapter One**_

"_'I'm adoring you.  
It's all good.  
You're so beautiful.  
I'm black and blue all over.  
You're breaking my flow, how could you know what I'm saying about it  
When all of my clothes feel like somebody's old throwaways.  
I don't like it.'"_

_--Frou Frou_

The young woman sang under her breath as she stares at dark, cold sky filled with dull stars through broken jaded ceiling windows.

Inside an old condemn, red-brick building, on the fifth floor, lived a beautiful young lady. Her name was Kagome Higurashi. Her long, raven hair sprawled out on an old blue blanket she laid on top of. She wore green gloves that had the ends of each finger missing, only to reveal her own soft fingertips as they lay behind her head. A person could never tell Kagome would have a small and delicate frame since she always wore big sweaters and baggy pants. Tonight, it was white sweater and gray sweatpants, along with ripped, dirty white Converse shoes.

She silently sings in her head and admires the lovely moon above her. It was strange to say, at the least, that she found personal comfort just glistening at the moon. She felt connected and compelled every night to watch it light the dark sky along with some of the rare stars that would appear.

_You're your own star, aren't ya?_ She thought silently and closed her eyes in peaceful bliss. _What a beautiful scenery. _

"Kagome!"

_Not anymore._

Bursting through the door-less frame, a young woman ran to Kagome and stopped to stare at the girl lying down on the dirty maple hardwood floor. She looked about the same age—in the early twenties—but was dressed in a jean skirt and a tight white top with go-go boots on. She had short, wavy red hair to match her same colored mini freckles on her nose.

"Kagome? What are you doing? The party's going to start soon," she said, standing next to her.

"Hazel?" Kagome murmured and peeked through her right eye.

"Who else? Now let's go!" Hazel commanded and bent over to pull Kagome's right arm. Kagome didn't budge.

"Ugh! Fine, I'll just have fun _without _you!" Hazel threw her friend's arm back at her and stomped out of the room. Kagome waited until she heard a door slam and got up from the ground.

While stretching her arms out, she walks over to a small box to the right of the door frame Hazel 'promenaded' out of earlier.

_It's going to get chilly tonight. _With that thought, she pulled out from the box a faded light gray hoodie and wore it over her white sweater. She fixed herself to sure that she was able to move quickly and easily in her clothes.

_Good enough. _Kagome strolled out of the depressing room into a small hall, down five flights of screechy steps, making sure she didn't miss some of the holes in the wood. She didn't bother locking the door that led outside.

Kagome inhaled deeply from the starless sky and stared dreamingly at the bright moon. She sighed, turned right, and started to walk along the sidewalk of her neighborhood.

She didn't look at the bums as they drank beer and tried to hit on her; she didn't flinch at the sound of a screaming woman and the sound of gunshots from a not-too-far distance; she wandered pass by the prostitutes as they seduce some men to come with them.

Kagome placed her hands behind her head and stared at the moon, again, aimlessly walking.

_I miss mom and dad. I wonder how they're doing up there. I wonder if they're looking down at me and smiling--What am I thinking! _Kagome stopped walking and slouched, sliding her hands into her jean pocket and kicked a pretend pebble. _Smiling? At what---me? Smiling at the fact that I'm homeless and alone. _Kagome continued walking, kicking real pebbles or bottles in her way. _Smiling at the fact that I feel lost...why did you guys leave me? I miss you guys so much...if I could just see you two one more time, I would be so--_

"Ouch!"

"Watch where the fuck you're going!" Kagome rubbed her forehead in pain. She looked at the idiot and there stood a hanyou with silver hair with white dog ears perched on top of his head. His melted-golden orbs expressed annoyance, but offered his hand to help her up.

"I rather not," Kagome spat out and dusted herself.

The hanyou growled at her and snatch his hand away. He surveyed her as she cleaned herself up. _Her scent's different…but she looks like any other homeless person to me, in fact she's just probably—_

He halted midway when he saw her put her head up. Her angry and dirty face didn't stop the fact that she was beautiful. Her skin was flawless underneath that entire Earth element. Her deep chocolate eyes held numerous and difficult stories of what she had to go through in her life. But it glistened with accomplishments as well.

Annoyed at him gawking at her and angry from earlier, she snapped, "Watch where you're going will you?"

The hanyou instantly broke from his trance. "You bumped into me!"

"You little—" Kagome discontinued and listened. The sound of screeching tires was coming their way. Kagome looked to her right and saw a similar yet different color condemned building to hers with the words _'Kill all fuckin' Fryx' and 'Shuzikkou.'_ The car's lights were coming towards them.

The mysterious hanyou and Kagome both heard the same thing, but it was Kagome who reacted quickly.

"Get over here quick!" She demanded

"What—" Kagome didn't wait for his response and pulled him into the small a tight, dark alley between two ruined buildings. He could have easily stood his ground, but when she touched him, there was such a strong electrical warmth that drove through his body, he didn't know how to react, but to be drag by her. And thank kami she did.

The same car Kagome heard came racing like a cheetah on steroids and swiftly halted; tire marks were created on the exact spot where the two stood not even 10 seconds ago. Five guys came out of the car with guns and started shooting the condemn building to the two's left.

There were screams of hell, windows were being shattered, and the police sirens could be heard coming their way.

Kagome and the hanyou hid behind a couple of trash cans and ducked to not be seen or get hit by fallen broken glasses.

The five guys quickly got into their car and drove the opposite direction recklessly, hitting anyone or anything in their way.

"Let's go before the cops get here," Kagome whispered and moved sideways down the alley. It was so tight and filled with trash everywhere; they had to turn their whole body sideways with their head facing right.

"Why? We didn't do anything wrong," He stated as he followed her down the narrow alleyway.

"But we're on the place where it happened; the cops will accuse of us doing it either way!" Kagome said with confidence.

By her tone, the half demon thought she must have been through this before and didn't continue with the conversation. As they took slid down the alley, parallel to the two buildings in front and behind them, the hanyou stared at the back of her head wondering where the hell did he was, while the young woman hoped she makes out of the alleyway and home alive.


	2. Chapter Two

**Author's Note:** Read my first note on Chapter One, it's basically the same. The only thing is that this chapter's shorter. Don't forget to review afterwards.

* * *

Under the Moonlit Night

* * *

_**Chapter Two**_

It was a half an hour ago that they successfully crab-walk out of that alley. The hanyou was the most relieved to be out of there earlier. He literally flew out after Kagome and bent his body forward, with his hands on his knees and breathing like he ran a thousand-mile run.

As soon as Kagome got out, she quickly began to walk home.

Thirty minutes passed.

"Why are you _still_ following me?" Kagome asked, turning every different corner possible to lose him. She picked up her paste, but they both knew he can catch up even if she ran.

In all honesty, he didn't even know he was stalking her. _What is that damn scent? _He growled in confusion. _There's something about her…_ He closed his eyes and deeply inhaled.

"I'm lost."

Kagome stopped and blinked. She shook her head in disbelief. _What the hell did I get myself into? _At first she didn't believe him, but then she recalled the conversation held earlier.

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

_As the two tried to slide sideways down the thin hellhole, the hanyou couldn't help but constantly breathe in her aroma._

"_Are you a dumb fuck or are you praying for an early death bed?" Kagome hissed through her teeth._

"_Give me a fucking break! I didn't _know_ that shit was going to happen, wench!" He murmured with dislike dripping in his every word. _

"_Oh, so you're fucking both _and then some_!" Kagome whispered venomously, not loud enough to create a stir among the dangerous territory they were in. She knew he wasn't lying of course because of his extremely dumbfounded look he gave when he saw those five strangers started to shoot._

_That or he's the greatest actor in the world, which she highly doubts._

_The half demon wanted so badly to show her in his place, but his nose was so overwhelmed by the strong stench of garbage and who-knows-what they had to step around, over, and through that he couldn't muster up all his energy to do so._

_Fuck, he though, I'm going to die in this wretched hell shit along with some hobos' piss on the ground as my only holy water and a bitch who'd probably stomp on my dick as my only witness._

"_What a dumb fuckface," Kagome mumbled under her breath so low, a human wouldn't be able to hear._

_His ears twitched and heard exactly what she said. "Hey! This dumb fucker has name! It's Inuyasha!" He declared softly with such pride, but it feel short when he realized that he insulted himself and scowled at his brain for letting him say such a thing._

_Kagome couldn't help but chuckle just a little. Inuyasha caught the melodious laugh and felt a little jump in his heart that he couldn't explain, but brushed it off as a sign of needing to crap._

_What did I eat? He thought._

"_Yeah, well, I'm Kagome," she replied with a slightly happier tone than before._

_Inuyasha smirked, surprised he got this beautiful yet rude woman to laugh, regardless even if it was at his own expense. _

_"Now tell me, why are you in such a dangerous neighborhood," the female lecture as if she was talking to a little baby boy. Inuyasha became irritated._

_"I was just running to clear my head of some ordeals back at home, and then next thing I know, someone bumped into me." _

_"_You bumped into me_," Kagome defended herself._

_Inuyasha ignored her comment and continued on, "I didn't realize where I ended up until you pushed me into the alleyway. I just I let my legs get the better of me for two hours."_

_"Two hours!" Kagome cried out quietly. "Are you serious? My leg would give out and die by the first hour--watch out for that broken mirror," she nodded her head towards a large, broken, jaded mirror with the sharp edges pointing at them. They pressed their body against the wall in front of them to be careful as to not push back because if they did, it would seriously pierced through them like a needle through a pillow._

_It just dawned on her the outfit he was wearing. He was shirtless with white sweatpants and white running shoes. Well at least they match his white hair, she thought, except for his bare chest, which had a nice rigid six-pack, but not too bulgy that his veins pop up, yet just enough that when sweat runs down, like earlier, it slide downs his body and into his---_

_Kagome shook her head viciously and a blush crept over her face. She just met him and she was basically eye-raping him with her mind. Dirty, dirty Kagome!_

_Inuyasha smelt a quick change from the girl. It went from a normal breathing rate to a fast one, and did he sniff a... small arousal in between her legs? At this thought, Inuyasha smirked and wondered what the wench was thinking about, but he almost saw her back hit the scattered dagger point. _

_"Watch out for yourself, woman! I'm half demon so I heal quicker than feeble humans like yourself," Inuyasha bragged and swatted his right hand in the air like he was 'shooing' away invisible egotistical flies._

_Kagome leaned against the wall in time and rolled her eyes. Apparently she had forgotten her previous thoughts. "So kind of you to be thinking about the safety of a woman," she sarcastically replied. "Besides, I'm not just human, I'm a miko as well. So don't think you're special for just one second there cowboy. And if you try something funny, don't you dare think that I will not be forced to strike you with my holy power.__"_

_Is that why her aroma is different from anyone he's came across before? It didn't make sense since he encountered several mikos before, given that they smelled different from regular humans, but hers wasn't like the others. Sure she had the same strong aura like other mikos, which vibrated balls and balls of holy energy, but the scent itself made him react different._

_"What are you half with?" Kagome asked, breaking his concentration._

_Inuyasha was surprised. It was rare that anyone casually talked about any of his halves let alone one of them! "Ahh," he stammered, "dog."_

_"Ah-huh!" Kagome said in a detective tone, "That explains why you have those cute doggie ears."_

_Inuyasha's face went soft. No one's ever told me that, he commented. Everyone usually spits at my direction for being a mutt. Half everything, but whole nothing. Inuyasha chuckled in his head at the next thought. They said I wouldn't amount to anything, but look at them now, gravelling at my feet. That's right, they finally give me respect now that I'm---_

_"There it is!" The rest of his thought were cut short when Kagome pointed out their exit to the streets._

_"Thank kami! I thought this alley would never end!" _

_And as quickly as possible, they slipped out of the slit that created their small introduction._

_END_

_

* * *

  
_

_Lost eh?_

Kagome turned only her head back at him. _She looks so…angelical. _It was true to what Inuyasha thought. Her head flowed gently against the light wind, against her unblemished, smooth face, What made it more amazing was the way her face hit the moon's light just right. Spots on her face were glistening like she was harnessing energy from the moon and with the only power released after she soak up as much light as she could, was to be the most beautiful creature on this planet. Her lips were slightly parted as if tunes and notes were going to gracefully fly out of her small mouth, and then would the world know what a song of an angel would sound. Only, it wasn't a song or anywhere close to a music note.

"Not my problem." With that she faced her head forward and continued walking, leaving a dazzled hanyou behind.


	3. Chapter Three

_**Chapter Three**_

_What just happened? _Inuyasha was just as confused as the first time he sniffed her. Then he realized she was a block ahead of him. He smirked. _Bipolar, deceiving bitch. First, she's this prissy little whore, then she puts on an act of being innocent and angelic even. I'll show her who the fuck she's dealing with._

"Hey wench." He appeared in front of her with a blink of an eye.

"How did—" Kagome stuttered and looked behind her, then forward at him, again.

"I told you, _I'm lost," _he reiterated himself, this time, slower as if he was talking to a child.

Kagome became annoyed. "And I told you, _not my problem_." She walked around him, and again, walked forward, leaving him behind.

Inuyasha jogged next to her and strolled along her pace. "Look, I really don't want to die out here. Would you really want that on your hands?"

Kagome stopped with her head down and her bangs covering her eyes.

Inuyasha halted, too, confused. "What now? You have quadruple mood swings or something, I swear. If girls didn't have periods, then…"

His lips were moving, but she heard nothing. _Another life on my hands? Ha, nothing new. He's not that even important enough for me to cry over about. But then, again, guilt would totally slap my face for not bringing him home at least. And if he dies after she brings him home, then she wouldn't be the blame. Yeah, that sounds good. _Kagome thought for a minute. _Well, something like that._

"Alright, I'll bring you home," she said and casually walked and turned a right corner. Inuyasha blink a few times to register that she just agreed. He followed her and hurried to her side.

"Are you trying to trick me wench? Because if you fucking are, I swear—"

"Yes, I will bring you home moron," Kagome replied. "But the bus doesn't run at night around here, obviously, so I'll have to bring your dumbass tomorrow morning."

Inuyasha didn't know how to feel about this, but it looked like he just didn't have a choice or a say in the matter if he wanted to get home safely. "Feh," his only remark.

Kagome sighed. _Really Kagome? What did you get yourself into!_

They finally entered Kagome's depressing abode and Inuyasha just observed the room. The walls were scraped and wallpapers were peeling. There was a window-ceiling, but most parts were broken. In the middle of the room is a large blue blanket. There was also a small, wrinkly, brown box on the right of the door frame.

_This is where she lives? _Inuyasha was in shock. He was disgusted at the room and the mold and the missing papers and stench of long ago death in the room. But he was downright awed at the girl who could live in such a place without so much a complaint.

"If you need to wash up, go to the door to your right," Kagome said. Inuyasha blinked and saw the door in far, dark left corner.

The bathroom was somewhat clean to his surprise when he turned on the light. The only dirty spots were the mirrors, but you could still see yourself in it.

Kagome pulled out another blanket, thicker than the last, when Inuyasha came out from the bathroom and stood next to her.

"Oi wench, where am I supposed to sleep?" Inuyasha asked, noticing the very limited options she had.

"You're a hanyou, sleep in a stove or something," Kagome mumbled as she laid down on the blue blanket and placed the thicker one on top of her.

"You can't be fucking serious!" Inuyasha barked in disbelief.

"What do you want to do, sleep under the covers with me?" As if on cue, Inuyasha slipped under the covers next to Kagome and slept on her left side. "What! What! No!" Kagome pulled the blanket towards her, but Inuyasha did the same exact thing. _Tear_. "Ahh, stop!" The blanket was going to rip in two, so Kagome pushed the blanket in between them. "Okay, okay, you can sleep near me, just don't touch me or I swear to kami I'm going to shove my foot so deep—"

"I get it!" Inuyasha grumbled and tried to get comfortable sleeping against the hardwood floor. "Don't worry, I wouldn't want to touch someone so dirty. I might get an STD if I even laid a finger on you."

In all honesty, he knew she wasn't dirty. Her face was dirty from, well, dirt. But he knew she took showers and from her smell. _The smell! Ah fuck_, he thought, _here we go, again. What is that that smell? Cherries? Watermelons? Apples? Chinese food? _

"Bite me bastard." He broke out of his thought bubble.

"Can't—might get gonorrhea. It's like a fucking party surprise bag with you, just without the party. So then you're just a lame surprise bag. When I reach my hand inside and pull out disease bubbles all over my fingers, there's my surprise…and my life."

Kagome couldn't help but laughed aloud at the quick-wittedness of his comeback. Yes, she understood he just insulted her, but it was just too funny for her not to laugh. Just the way he said it.

Inuyasha didn't expect that reaction, but he couldn't help himself either. Her laugh was contagious. He chuckled along with her.

And there they lay, after their laughter died out a couple of minutes later. They both stared up into the dark sky through the broken ceiling window.

It was awkward silence thicken the air. But when the clouds parted ways to reveal the queen of the dark night, they both slowly started to drift into sleep. Kagome's eyes tried to stay open just in case Inuyasha tried something mischievous, so she just tightened her grip on her pocket knife in her right sweatpants pouch. Her eyes failed her as she drifted off into sleep.

Inuyasha, on the other hand, could only stare at the moon and think of one thing before he finally knocked out: Angel Kagome.


End file.
